Castiel: un Angelo del Signore
by BrokenDream83
Summary: Ho disobbedito agli ordini e so che me la faranno pagare. Ne è valsa la pena? Non so... sono confuso e.. adesso conosco la paura.
1. Caduto

**N.d.A**: Versione originale in italiano della mia ff su Castiel,un angelo del Signore. La serie TV Supernatural e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono. Sono solo una fan ^__^

* * *

L'ho fatto. Mi sono ribellato e ora sono caduto.

Non completamente certo, posso ancora fare molte di quelle _cose angeliche_, come le chiama Dean, ma ormai e fatta.

Gli Arcangeli mi danno la caccia, e la danno anche a Dean. Temo che riusciranno a prendermi.

Gli angeli si sono ripresi Anna, non ho idea di dove l'abbiano spedita e se mai la rivedrò.

Sono confuso, stordito.

Gabriele mi ha fatto a pezzi, ha fatto a pezzi il corpo del povero Jimmy e mandato me così lontano da non averne memoria.

Eppure eccomi qui, in carne ossa e anima.

Chi è stato? Io credo sia stato mio padre, Dio, ma Raffaele... Raffaele ha insinuato il dubbio in me.

E se fosse stato... Lucifero?

Oh no, Signore ti prego, dimmi dove sei, dammi un segno della tua presenza.

Ti stiamo cercando, Dean mi sta aiutando ma sento che lui non crede sia stato tu a riportarmi sulla Terra.

E Dean non è un umano qualsiasi.

Ho paura Padre, e sono tanto confuso: provo sentimenti e questo mi fa male.


	2. Ci sei, Dio? Sono io, Castiel

Dio, Dio, Dio.

Quante volte ti invoco, prego, supplico.

Ma non riesco a sentirti: cos'e' successo mio Dio?

Hanno detto che sei morto... Raffaele lo ha ripetuto con forza.

Ma Dio non puo' morire!

Padre mio, ho bisogno di sapere se ci sei e se mi ascolti.

Ho disobbedito Signore, ma solo perche' gli ordini erano... sbagliati.

Io sono un soldato, un soldato di Dio: allora comanda Signore, e io ti obbediro'.

Ma quegli ordini erano sbagliati.

Solo da te posso ricevere ordini e da nessun altro.

E questo fa di me un disertore? Un traditore?

Dio, sei arrabbiato con me?

Non voglio provare queste sensazioni, mi fanno stare male.

Soffro: i sentimenti che riesco a percepire sono tutti di sofferenza.

Paura, confusione e.... rabbia.

Forse sono i sentimenti di Jimmy e io credo siano i miei.

Si', deve essere cosi', ho le idee confuse perche' Jimmy e' cosciente.

Chi voglio prendere in giro?

La verita' e' un'altra:

In questo corpo siamo in due a soffrire.

Aiutami Dio, solo tu puoi: sollevami da questo dolore.

Ci sei Dio? Sono io, Castiel. Tuo figlio.


	3. Nella mia mente: il mio tramite

Nella mia mente: e' li' il problema.

I miei pensieri spesso entrano in conflitto con quelli di Jimmy.

Mi dispiace molto per lui, l'ho tolto alla sua famiglia....

Ecco.... un altro sentimento: mi sento colpevole.

Dannazione, che mi sta succedendo? Che io stia diventando... umano?

Non e' possibile, gli angeli non sono mai nati, furono creati da Dio e non generati.

Spesso i ricordi e i pensieri di Jimmy mi avviliscono, mi turbano.

Pensa spesso alla sua bambina e teme per lei.

Sua figlia e' come lui, speciale.

E' un tramite e un giorno forse anche a lei verra chiesto di accettare un essere come me.

Non farlo piccola, tuo padre non vorrebbe e.... non voglio neanche io.

Ho ingabbiato il tuo papa' per sempre, o almeno fino a quando riusciro' a sopravvivere.

Gli ho tolto tutto, casa, famiglia, lavoro: per colpa mia e' morto e resuscitato diverse volte.

Il suo corpo e' stato fatto a brandelli: e lui era li' con me a soffrire.

Perdonami Jimmy, so che puoi sentirmi, piu' di quanto succedeva prima che io cadessi.

So che ti manca tua figlia, e tua moglie... e sono certo che tu manchi a loro.

Sei un brav'uomo e hai accettato di farmi da tramite nonostante di chiedessi tutto.

Forse sono stato punito anche per questo: adesso soffro insieme a te.

A volte ho la sensazione di essere io il tuo tramite.


	4. Non è divertente, Dean

Comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi: ogni giorno in me qualcosa si trasforma.

Io cerco di resistere, di oppormi, mi dico: ma che stai facendo?

Eppure alla fine, nonostante i miei forzi io.... rido!

Dean è un idiota, dice delle cose volgari, delle pessime battute sulle donne

e io che faccio? Sparisco dalla sua vista e rido.

Non è normale, perche prima di cadere io non riuscivo neanche a capire le sue uscite.

Invece adesso mi fa ridere: sento Jimmy ridere e... rido anche io insieme a lui.

E capisco i doppi sensi, quando prima non sapevo neanche cosa fossero.

Non voglio che Dean mi veda ridere, non so se per orgoglio o per vergogna,

per cui mi teletrasporto via, e scoppio a ridere.

E inoltre ho cominciato a dire cose volgari anche io...

Mi escono senza pensarci, non c'è volontà è semplicemente.... spontaneo.

E non è il mio tramite, pover'uomo, sono io.

Anzi sento che Jimmy si meraviglia - e poi ride - per la mia trasformazione.

Di tutte le sensazioni che provo e che non avevo mai conosciuto

questa è sicuramente la più bella.

So di peccare, di trovare piacevoli frasi licenziose e volgari

ma non lo faccio intenzionalmente: sto perdendo il controllo di me.

O forse sto semplicemente diventando più ..... umano

Sta di fatto che quando dico a Dean "non è divertente",

in realtà sto mentendo: mi diverto da morire.

Dio non ne sarebbe contento ma non posso resistere...

E Dean lo fa di proposito.

Dice delle porcate e poi mi guarda attentamente e....

Porcate? Ho detto io questa parola? Buon Dio, e dove l'ho imparata?

Che domande: sento Jimmy ridacchiare ma non e lui

E' Dean il colpevole: èun cattivo maestro!

Dean, sei un idiota. Ma sono felice di averti tolto dall'inferno:

sei un idiota divertente e io ho bisogno di ridere.


	5. Stavo impazzendo

Ancora non ci credo.

Sono attratto dalle donne, io, un angelo!

Voglio dire, questo è il corpo di Jimmy, e prima di farmi da tramite

era un un uomo normale che.... andava con le donne.

Andare con le donne. Buon Dio, aiutami tu.

Dicevo, è normale che questo corpo sia attratto dal corpo di una donna.

Non è normale che lo sia io.

Mi vergogno, ma devo confessare che

sono particolamente interessato alle donne che incontro per strada.

L'essere umano mi incuriosisce, è sempre stato un mio problema,

anche quando non ero sceso sulla terra.

Per gli uomini l'interesse è rimasto lo stesso, continuo a non capirli.

Le donne... le donne mi confondono, mi mandano in crisi.

Loro non ne hanno colpa, non sanno che io non sono quello che sembro.

Non è colpa loro se quando mi passano accanto e sento il loro profumo

provo l'irresistibile desiderio di toccarle.

Ieri una ragazza mi ha sorriso: sono arrossito.

Si Jimmy, ridi pure, ma io non dovrei arrossire, io sono un angelo!

Però succede, perche il corpo è tuo, ma le sensazioni sono mie.

L'unica soluzione sarebbe quella di evitare di incontrarle.

Per esempio quando sono in compagnia di Dean e facciamo qualcosa di soprannaturale.

Risposta sbagliata.

Cosa ha fatto Dean? Mi ha portato in un postribolo!

E io ci sono andato, questo è il problema.

Ero interessato all'idea di andare a letto con una donna.

Beh, pensavo proprio che Raffaele mi avrebbe fatto a pezzi: perchè non farlo?

Non avevo mai visto tante belle donne, e tutte insieme.

E tutte che ci guardavano lussuriose.

Stavo impazzendo.

Credo che la mia parte angelica volesse scappare via.

Quella umana non vedeva l'ora di.....

Oh mio Dio.

Jimmy era in imbarazzo.

Negli ultimi quindici anni, aveva dormito solo con sua moglie.

Ricordo poco di quello che è successo dopo, solo che lei mi prese per mano e Dean mi diede dei soldi.

Ero sconcertato, ma non mi controllavo piu.

Però, mentre quella donna bellissima tentava di spogliarmi...

Ho pensato ad Anna.

Devo essere impallidito, perchè lei mi ha chiesto cosa c'era che non andava.

Potevo dirle di aver immaginato quella situazione con un altra?

Ho ancora dei poteri, e li ho usati: le ho detto quella cosa su suo padre, e lei si è infuriata.

Aveva ragione.

Che c'è da ridere, Dean?

Tu sei abituato ad andare a letto con le donne, non io.

Noi non abbiamo sesso, in tutti i sensi.

Sono ancora sconvolto, il corpo di Jimmy ha risposto alle mie pulsioni.

Ma io non volevo quella donna.

Io volevo Anna.


End file.
